londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 49
History At 3 October 1934: Shepherd's Bush to Lewisham via Holland Road, Kensington, Gloucester Road, South Kensington, Sydney Street, Oakley Street, Chelsea, Battersea, Clapham Junction, Wandsworth Common, Tooting Bec, Streatham, Crown Point, Upper Norwood, Church Road, Crystal Palace, Westwood Hill, Sydenham, Forest Hill, Brockley Rise, Crofton Park, Adelaide Avenue and Ladywell. 17 April 1935: Withdrawn between Crystal Palace and Lewisham, replaced by new route 94. 26 November 1958: Sunday service extended from Shepherd's Bush via Uxbridge Road, East Acton and Park Royal to Willesden Junction, replacing route 12. 25 October 1969: Rerouted between Sydney Street and Battersea Bridge via King's Road and Beaufort Street. 15 May 1971: Withdrawn between Streatham and Crystal Palace, replaced by new route 249. 28 October 1978: Withdrawn between Shepherd's Bush and Willesden Junction, replaced by route 12. 17 June 1989: Extended from Streatham via Crown Point, Upper Norwood and Church Road to Crystal Palace, replacing route 249. 25 May 1991: Entire operation transferred to London General. Withdrawn between Clapham Junction and Crystal Palace, replaced by new routes 249 and 349. 29 May 1999: Temporary contract awarded to Armchair whilst new low floor buses were built for London United. Converted to low floor single deck operation. 30 October 1999: Contract taken up by London United. 4 September 2004: Converted to double deck operation. 29 November 2008: Extended from Shepherd's Bush to the new bus station at White City. 6 September 2014: Contract awarded to Abellio London. Operators Route 49 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: before 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *South London: 1 April 1989-24 May 1991 *London United: 1 April 1989-5 January 1990; 30 October 1999-5 September 2014 *London General: 2 April 1989-28 May 1999 *Armchair: 29 May 1999-29 October 1999 *Abellio London: 6 September 2014-present Garages Route 49 has been operated from the following garages: *Streatham (AK): before 3 October 1934-6 October 1936; 18 May 1952-26 October 1984; 7 February 1987-24 May 1991 *Merton (AL): before 3 October 1934-6 February 1987; 12 July 1987-19 May 1991 *Turnham Green (V): before 3 October 1934-26 October 1943 *Battersea (B): 18 May 1940-26 April 1941; 12 November 1947-18 December 1966 *Riverside ®: 27 October 1943-11 November 1947 *Shepherd's Bush (S): 29 April 1985-5 January 1990; 30 October 1999-4 October 2002; 4 September 2004-5 September 2014 *Stockwell (SW): 25 May 1991-28 May 1999 *Battersea (BB): 8 June 1996-26 June 1998 *Brentford (AH): 29 May 1999-29 October 1999 *Stamford Brook (V): 5 October 2002-3 September 2004 *Battersea (QB): 6 September 2014-present Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing White City White City Bus Station, Temporary Access Road, Perimeter Road, Ariel Way, Uxbridge Road, Holland Road, Addison Crescent, Addison Road, Kensington High Street, Kensington Road, Palace Gate, Gloucester Road, Stanhope Gardens, Harrington Road, Cromwell Place, Old Brompton Road, Onslow Square, Sydney Place, Fulham Road, Sydney Street, King's Road, Beaufort Street, Battersea Bridge, Battersea Bridge Road, Prince of Wales Drive, Albert Bridge Road, Battersea Park Road, Falcon Road, St John's Road, Battersea Rise Route departing Clapham Junction Battersea Rise, St John's Road, Falcon Road, Battersea Park Road, Battersea Bridge Road, Battersea Bridge, Beaufort Street, King's Road, Sydney Street, Fulham Road, Sydney Place, Onslow Square, Old Brompton Road, Cromwell Place, Harrington Road, Stanhope Gardens, Gloucester Road, Palace Gate, Kensington Road, Kensington High Street, Holland Road, Uxbridge Road, Ariel Way, Perimeter Road, Temporary Access Road, White City Bus Station Timetable information First bus from White City: 0500 First bus from Clapham Junction: 0500 Last bus from White City: 0040 Last bus from Clapham Junction: 0035 Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Time Schedules Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:South London (operator) Category:London United Category:London General Category:Armchair Category:Abellio London Category:Streatham (AK) Category:Merton (AL) Category:Turnham Green (V) Category:Battersea (London Transport, B) Category:Riverside (R) Category:Shepherds Bush (S) Category:Stockwell (SW) Category:Battersea (London General, BB) Category:Brentford (AH) Category:Stamford Brook (V) Category:Battersea (QB) Category:Current bus routes Category:Current double-deck routes Category:Former single-deck routes Category:Routes running in 1934 Category:Buses serving White City Category:Buses serving Shepherd's Bush Category:Buses serving Kensington Category:Buses serving Gloucester Road Station Category:Buses serving South Kensington Category:Buses serving Chelsea Category:Buses serving Battersea Category:Buses serving Clapham Junction Category:Buses formerly serving Wandsworth Common Category:Buses formerly serving Tooting Bec Category:Buses formerly serving Streatham Category:Buses formerly serving Crown Point Category:Buses formerly serving Upper Norwood Category:Buses formerly serving Crystal Palace Category:Buses formerly serving Sydenham Category:Buses formerly serving Forest Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Brockley Rise Category:Buses formerly serving Crofton Park Category:Buses formerly serving Ladywell Category:Buses formerly serving Lewisham Category:Buses formerly serving East Acton Category:Buses formerly serving Park Royal Category:Buses formerly serving Harlesden Category:Buses formerly serving Willesden Junction